I Love You !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Based on Dushyant and an OC on a reviewer's request. Who don't want to read can skip the story. But, those who read ...Please R&R :D


**A/n: Heya Guys…! Now this OS is on someone's request as its his birthday. **

_**Happyy Birthdayyy Dhruvv ! Wish you all the success and whatever you desire in your life. **_

**Your reviews and compliments mean a lot. I hope this OS could make you happy and smile a bit wider on your birthday. **

**PS: This OS is based on Senior Inspector Dushyant and an OC . It may contain other characters from the CID team.**

A guy and a girl were jogging in the park.

Guy- Yaar bas...ab main aur nahi bhaag sakta.

Girl- Come on yaar….let's complete this round.

Guy(stopped)- Trish…please stop. Let's go back home.

Trisha(looked at him)-Dushyant. Tum hamesha hi aisa karte ho…..huhh! (She pouted)

Dushyant- Yaar plz …waise hi mujhe dinbhar bhagna padta hai aur subah subah tum ye jogging karvati ho.

Trisha- Toh tumhare liye hi karti hu. Khair …tumko jaana hai toh jao. Main toh chali mera round pura karne. Tumhe toh abhi tak kuch yaad bhi nahi aaya. Jao tum.

Dushyant- Kya bhul gaya main ?

Trisha- Khud socho…..main toh chali.

She started again…..and he called her….

Dushyant- Trisha ..ruk na…I promise kal aisa nahi hoga.

But she went far away from him. He gave up and sat on the nearby bench waiting for her. After a while , he felt a touch on his shoulder…..he lookd up and the other guy said…..

Guy2- Usey phir se naraz kar diya na? Yaar tu kyun aisa karta hai?

Dushyant- Achaa jiii…tum bhi uski side lene lage…..maine kya kiya haan?

Guy2(smiled)- Tu kuch bhul raha hai. Yaad kar le varna teri khair nahi. Aur agar purvi dii ko pata chala toh band teri hi bajegi.

Dushyant- Tu kaisa dost hai Dhruv…..bachana toh door tu toh mujhe dara raha hai.

Dhruv laughed and meanwhile Trisha came back. She shook hands with Dhruv.

Dhruv- Good Morning Trisha !

Trisha(smiled)- Good Morning! Kaise ho tum ?

Dhruv- Bilkul theek hu.

Trisha- Lekin lagta hai tumhara dost theek nahi hai. (She said while looking at Dushyant)

Dushyant(looked at her and hold her hands)- Trishaaa….kyun gussa kar rahi hai? What did I forget?

Trisha(angrily)- Ab ye bhi main bataun tumhe ? CHhodo ….tumse kuch nahi hoga. Jaake dii aur jiju se puch lena.

Saying this , she went off from the park.

Dushyant- Isey kya ho gaya?

Dhruv(patted his back)- Ghar ja ke aaram se sochna ki agle do din mein kya hone wala hai. Aur tumne kya socha tha .

Meanwhile, Dhruv got a call and he left leaving confused Dushyant in the park. He thought for a while and left for home. He reached to their building and despite going to his home , he went towards RajVi's flat aka Trisha's home…..He entered inside….

Dushyant- Good Morning Rajat !

Rajat(smiled)- Good Morning Dushyant….tum late kaise ho gaye…? Trisha toh 15 minute pehle hi aa gayi.

Dushyant- Tumhari saali mujhe park mein akela chhod ke aa gayi.

Rajat(laughed)- Kyun ab kya hua ?

Dushyant- Pata nahi….naraz ho gayi park mein.

Meanwhile, Purvi and Trisha came out from thekitchen…

Purvi- Trisha….tune saara saaman pack kar liya na ? Jo main tujhe boxes diye the wo rakh liye na?

Trisha- Haan Dii..sab rakh liya hai. Bas ek do cheezein market se leni hai.

Purvi(smiled)- Theek hai….jab rajat bureau jayenge tab wo hume mall drop kar denge.

Trisha- Dii….aap bureau nahi ja rahi?

Rajat(looked at them)- Nahi Trisha…..ACP sir ne purvi ko Sunday tak chutti di hai. Tumhari behen ke pair mein lag gayi thi na.

Trisha- Hmmm…pr faayeda bhi mera hai main dii ke saath reh paungi.

Listening all this , he realized ….

_**Dushyant's POV- Ohh noo ! Trisha Saturday ko Bangalore ja rahi hai. She got her posting there. Ohh My God ! Main kaise bhul sakta hu. Maine socha tha ki I will tell her what I feel about her….Isliye madam gussa ho gayi thi ki mujhe yad nahi raha. Ohh God...Saturday toh kal hi hai….ab kya karu?**_

Meanwhile, he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He turned and found Rajat standing with a soothing smile on his face.

Rajat- Tumhare paas kal dopahar tak ka waqt hai. Jo karna hai kar lo. Uske baad kab mauka milega mujhe bhi nahi pata.

He looked at him with surprised expressions.

Rajat(smiled)- Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho? I know tum trisha se pyaar karne lage ho. Jo bhi baat dil mein hai na wo keh do…..She is waiting for you.

Dushyant smiled while Rajat patted his back.

Dushyant- Thank you Rajat ! Main tumse sham ko milta hu.

Saying this , he left from there. Meanwhile , Trisha returned from her room and looked for him.

Trisha- Jiju…ye dushyant gaya kya ?

Rajat(looked at her)- Haan…..kyun koi kaam tha usse?

Trisha(her face felloff)- Arey nahi jiju….koi khaas kaam nahi tha. Shaam ko baat kar lungi main usse.

Rajat smiled looking at her while she went off to her room. Purvi came there and found him smiling.

Purvi- Kya hua Rajat? Aap kyun muskara rahe hai?

Rajat- Tumhari behen ko na pyaar ho gaya hai…..

Purvi(surprised)- Pyaar…trisha ko ? Good joke Rajat!

Rajat(glared)- Arey haan …sach keh raha hu. Dekh lo ja kar usey.

Meanwhile, their conversation was stopped as they heard a loud cry of their baby girl. Purvi rushed into her room…She took the little girl in her arms and tried to calm her down. Rajat came and kept his hand on baby's head

Rajat- Kya hua meri princess ko ?

Purvi- Akeli thi na yahan isliye darr gayi.

Rajat- Tumse kaha tha na isey akela mat chhodna . Par tum na….

Purvi- Arey…..aap hi sambhal lete aapki princess ko. Mujhe 2-2 ko sambhalna padta hai….ek aapki princess ko aur dusri aapki saali ko.

Rajat- Don't worry…..tum in dono ko sambhalo main tumhe sambhal lunga.

Purvi blushed. In the meantime , the little girl calmed down and went to her father's lap. Purvi moved to prepare breakfast while Rajat was playing with his little girl.

After a while , they all got ready and left for bureau Rajat dropped the sisters at the mall and drove off to bureau.

On the other hand , Dushaynt was busy in preapering for the evening. He was angry with himself as he forgot that she was leaving and he didn't give her the proper time she deserved.

_**Evening 5 pm…..CID Bureau….**_

Purvi and Trisha went to the bureau after doing their shopping. Trisha looked around for him but didn't find him anywhere. She met everyone and they wished her good luck for her job. Meanwhile, She received a message from him. He asked her to meet him outside the bureau.

Trisha told to Purvi and she permitted her to go. She went out and found him on his bike.

Trisha- Kya hai ? Kyun bulaya ?

Dushyant- Chalo na…tumhare liye surprise hai.

Trisha- Par kahan jaana hai ?

Dushyant- Don't worry….Rajat se permission li hai maine.

She smiled and sat behind him and they drove off. They were moving continuously.

Trisha- Dushyant….hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Dushyant- Trishaaa…thoda wait aur yaar. Maine waise hi tujhe bahut intezaar karvaya hai. Thoda se aur intezar kar lo.

Soon , they reached their destination. It was a resort. She looked around and was surprised.

Trisha- Dushyant…..hum yahan kyun aaye hain ?

Dushyant(Smiled)- Batata hu…..tum chalo mere saath.

He hold her hand and they moved inside the resort. They moved towards the pool side. Trisha exclaimed…She was mesmerized to see the view.

Trisha(smiled)- This is so beautiful !

Dushyant(smiled and whispered to her)- Nothing can be as beautiful as you.

She blushed and smiled while looking at him. He hold her hand and took her near to the water. They sat there for a while. She started playing with the water. She looked at him and found him watching the waves. She took some water in her hand and threw on him. He came out of his trance and looked at her.

Trisha- Kya soch rahe ho tum ?

Dushyant(looked at her)- Kuch nahi …bas aise hi.

Trisha- I know tum kuch soch rahe ho. Please bolo na kya hua ?

Dushyant- Pehle vaada karo ki jo main kahunga wo sun ke tum naraz nahi hogi.

Trisha(smiled)- Ab ye toh jo tum kahoge uspe depend karega. Waise tumhe pata hai na ki tumhari kisi bhi baat ka mujhe bura nahi lagta.

Dushyant smiled at her and got up and stood taking the support of the railing. She too got up and stood near him…..

Trisha- Ab bolo na Dushyant kya kehna chahte ho ?

Dushyant- Do you believe in love?

She glared at him.

Trisha- Ye kaisa sawal hai yaar ? Ye puchne ke liye tum mujhe yahan laaye. ?

Dushyant(smiled)- Arey bolo na …!

Trisha- I believe in Love. Kyunki yahi ek cheez hai jiske bina hamara reh paana mushkil hai is duniya mein. Pyaar hai toh sab kuch hai. Par tum ye kyun puch rahe ho.?

Dushyant- Kyunki mujhe aisa lagta hai ki mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai.

Trisha(Surprised)- Kya ? Kisse?

Dushyant looked at her and a smile formed on his lips. He tried to hide his smile. He didn't respond. She hold his hand….

Trisha- Arey bolo na…! Kaun hai wo jisse tumhe pyaar ho gaya.

He turned to her….and said….

Dushyant- Hai ek ladki….thodi si pagal…..Kabhi kabhi bachchon jaisi baatein karti hai…..ek pal mein gussa karti hai toh dusre pal mein maan jaati hai. Par wo jaisi bhi hai na mujhe bohot achi lagti hai. Aur jab main uske saath hota hu na tab sab kuch bhul jaata hu. Toh main soch raha hu ki aaj usey apne dil ki baat keh du…what say?

She was standing quiet and was looking at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. He moved closer to her and asked…..

Dushyant- Us ladki ka naam nhi jaanna chahogi ?

Trisha(looked at him)- Wo ladki hai kaun jo tumhe mujhse zyada pyaaar karti hai.? Jo bhi karti hai na bohot badi pagal hai….idiot bhi hai …..huhh !

She turned to the other side. He smiled at her and moved towards her….

Dushyant- Waise tumne sahi kaha….wo ladki na bohot badi idiot hai…pagal hai. Choti choti baton pe meri chinta karti hai. Main baat nahi karta toh khud rooth jaati hai aur baat karta hut oh gussa dikhati hai. Par jaisi bhi hai I love her !

Trisha- Ab naam bhi bata do uska.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Naam kya….tumhe toh usse milva dete hain.

Trisha(shocked)- Kya…..wo yahin hai ?

Dushyant- Haan….aao milvata hu.

He hold her hand and took her inside the resort in a room.

Trisha- Uske liye tumne room book karke rakha hai ?

Dushyant- Haan…chalo na andar.

She moved into the room but didn't find anyone there. She looked at Dushyant…. He was enjoying her expressions and a smile was coming on his lips which he was trying to hide.

Trisha- Kahan hai wo ?

Dushyant- Wahan corner mein. (He pointed towards a corner)

She moved to that corner but here was no one. Dushyant followed her and hold her by her arms and made her face the mirror.

Dushyant- Dekho…ye hai wo idiot jisse main pyaar karta hu. Pagal hai , jhalli hai….par mujhse bohot pyaar karti hai. And I love her more than she loves me.

It took a few seconds for her to understand but then she smiled wider and immediately hugged him.

"_**I love you too Dushyant." **_

She hugged him more tight. They separated after a while…..she looked up at him….

Dushyant- Tumne kya socha main sach mein kisi aur se pyaar karta hu ?

Trisha- Haan…tum ho hi itne handsome aur cute…pata nahi kitni ladkiyan tumhe pasand karti hongi.

Dushyant(smiled)- Ahaan...toh madam jealous hai….right ?

Trisha(pouted)- Main kyun jealous hone lagi. Ab toh tum ho na mere saath hamesha.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Ofcouse sweetheart !

She smiled and hugged him again and whispered…..

" _**Thank you for everything. You made my day"**_

He parted and kissed on her forehead .

Dushyant- Thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye ki tumne mujhse pyaar kiya. Aur meri lyf mein aayi. Main tumse kuch puchna chahta hu.

Trisha- Pucho !

Dushyant(Smiled)- You know that I love you so will you spend the rest of your life with an idiot like me ?

Trisha(laughed)- Ofcourse...i will.

He smiled and slipped a ring in her ring finger. She looked at the ring and hugged him again. They parted after a while…..

Dushyant- Acha chalo….yahan se …tumhe kuch aur bhi dikhana hai.

Trisha- Ab kya dikhanaa hai ?

Dushyant(Smiled)- Tum na bohot sawal karti ho….ab chup chap chalo.

She agreed and they moved out of the room. He took her to the opposite side of the room. The place was beautifully decorated with red and white balloons with an arrangement of candle-light dinner for two. She was mesmerized to see the view. Dushyant glanced at her and side hugged her….and said…

Dushyant_**- "A special arrangement for someone special" **_ Kaisa laga arrangement?

Trisha(looked at him)- Its awesome and beautiful. Thank you !

Dushyant- Saari life thanks bolne ka vichar hai ?

She blushed and was silent. He hold her hand and moved towards the table. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner with each others company and also deciding about their future.

**A/n: Finally done :D **

**Dhruv- I hope you liked your birthday gift….lemme know in the review. I hope it was upto your expectation. Happy Birthday again :D **

**Trisha- I hope you loved it as well :D Welll….i know you'll love it more *wink* **

**Please Read and Reviw !**

**Take care ! **


End file.
